


Danganronpa V3 | Reboot

by aesthetic_ouma



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Multi, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_ouma/pseuds/aesthetic_ouma
Summary: What if.. the Killing wasn't over?What if.. everyone's talents were changed?What if.. they just weren't the same?------Shuichi Saihara falls out of a locker, unaware of where he is, his thoughts failing him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm genuinely excited to post this, so I hope ya'll enjoy!
> 
> Also, I'm on wattpad! AestheticOuma uwu

I will get to creating a chapter for this - it's already posted on wattpad for those who want to read it, but I just wanna publish it here. Don't ask. X3


	2. Danganronpa V3 | Reboot | Meeting the Ultimates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi meets the other Ultimates. Sounds simple enough, right? Ah, if only it was. (Part 1)

_"I.. I will create the best killing game ever, I assure you! I'll even be better t-than Junko Enoshima.! You won't regret this!"_ _The witch cackled maliciously, her face alight with ecstacy, insanity swirling in her eyes. As the producers looked at her small, frail form, plotting the demise of her classmates with a broad grin, they smiled. Giving her a chance.. only to have her fail. How despairful that'd be for their audience. Tutting, they hastily dismissed her, already attempting to focus on writing her script._

_Even though they knew she'd never to stick to it._

* * *

**Meeting the Ultimates | 1.1**

* * *

It's dark, he realised, when even though your eyes are open, you can't see anything. It's despairing- oh-so despairing. It was so.. odd. Why couldn't he see? He could almost feel sectors of artificial sunlight reaching through to his skin, shocking his eyes into opening further. Yet, when he looked around, there was nothing to be found. Sighing, he decided to take a risk, to leap forward and see what would happen. He shouldn't have done so..

If he'd had known that the ground would be meeting his face before he could even meet proper light, then he wouldn't have even taken said risk. Groaning in pain, he slowly lifted his head, wincing as his irises adjusted to the harsh glow in which they were subjected to. 

"Where.. where am I..?" He mumbled to himself, a slowly growing frown appearing on his face. What in the hell was he meant to do now? Scream until someone came to stop his tantrum? No, that'd be highly stupid, and he knows that.

Stepping away from the area after picking himself up off of the ground, he heard a second  _ **bang**_ come from besides him. Alarmed, he turned to where the noise had erupted from, eyes widening when he took in the form of a male much smaller than himself, coughing and splutterring.

He was halfly tempted to offer him a hand, but he had to be cautious. He couldn't just befriend people without knowing if it was safe or not. He knows that that's just logic.

Once the other boy took notice of him, he let out a shrill scream, which, fortunately, had only lasted for a few seconds. Saihara was quick to have covered his ears, uncovering them hesitantly when he noticed the other blinking warily at him.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward, "I'm.. um.. S-Shuichi Saihara.. you?"

Eyelashes fluttering, the smaller male took a deep breath, his face screaming 'nervous' and 'unsure'. Eventually, he was met with a tiny, quiet voice, "K-Kokichi.. Ouma.."

After a moment's hesitation, Shuichi offered his hand to Ouma, who stared at him in surprise, clearly not expecting that. Nonetheless, he accepted the help, welcoming it with open arms as Shuichi pulled him up.

"W-What should we do..? T-This place looks deserted," Ouma pointed out, shaking his head slightly afterwards, "No. . That's not right. I-it shouldn't b-!?" 

He was cut off rather suddenly; A gigantic screen had randomly appeared, seeming to have come out of thin air. It turned itself on, which already had Shuichi on edge. Suddenly, five mechanical creatures appeared on it, shocking Ouma out of his skin, it would seem.

"Rise and Shine, Ursine! Time to meet your classmates!" They were gone as quickly as they had came, causing Shuichi's earlier frown to return. 

"W-We should explore, S-Saihara-kun.. if there are o-others, we should introduce ourselves to them.." Tugging Shuichi's sleeve gently, Ouma pointed towards the entrance of the room. With little room to argue with such an obvious point, he nodded and let himself be dragged out.

* * *

 

_"No, no, no.. this isn't right! This isn't how it's supposed to go!" Annoyed fingers clawed at her hair, a horrified frown finding it's way onto her face. Kokichi was meant to be a survivor that everyone hated! He.. he wasn't meant to die! This was bad.._

_His plan and reveal of his true self to the outside world, as well as Kaito whilst in the Hanger with him, had already ruined her carefully crafted script, unravelling it and tearing it to pieces. Pulling even harder on her hair, she screamed, flailing wildly._

_She was something akin to a wild animal at this point._

_Kokichi dying the way he had had created sympathy for a character who was meant to appear unsympathetic. Danganronpa's millions of fans would not be happy if she just let him die._

_Her eyes widened as she came to a realisation._

_Once she was found out, or the game was over, she'd find a way to escape and reboot this._

_She had to. For herself. For despair. For Danganronpa._

* * *

 

"W-We've been wandering forever.. where are they..?" Shuichi groaned, annoyed at the lack of life in the school. So much for 'meeting their classmates', he supposed. It hadn't even been an hour and already he wanted to tear his hair out. Sighing, so as to calm himself down, he turned to Ouma, who seemed to have become frozen, taking on the posture of something akin to a terrified dog.

When he reared his head, he could immediately understand why, "W-What are those things..?" 

Giant mechs of multiple colours stood before them, seeming to dart towards them. Gulping, Shuichi grabbed Ouma's hand rather hastily, tugging him into what seemed to be a decaying Sports Hall. Ouma blinked somewhat, his eyes adusting to the light rather quickly. He noticed a bunch of people near the back of the room. He quickly dragged Saihara, who was in no position to argue, along to meet them.

* * *

 

Introductions had never been one of Ouma's strong points, or so he remembered. Looking around, he recalled everyone's names.

-> Kaito Momota

-> Shuichi Saihara

-> Tsumugi Shirogane

-> Kaede Akamatsu

-> Himiko Yumeno

-> Amami Rantaro

-> K1-B0

-> Maki Harukawa

-> Miu Iruma

-> Kirumi Tojo

-> Ryoma Hoshi

-> Gonta Gokuhara

-> Angie Yonaga

-> Tenko Chabashira

-> Korekiyo Shinguuji

Sighing in relief at the fact that he had successfully remembered everyone's names, he turned to face Shuichi and his new friend, Angie Yonaga. 

But that didn't last long.

"Well, welcome to the Academy, Ultimates!"

"Ultimates..?" Chabashira whispered from the back, head tilted in confusion. 

The bears tilted their heads also, looking at each other. As quickly as they possibly could, they pulled out a remote, hastily pushing a button on it. All Ouma saw was black.

* * *

 

Having a sense of deja vu as he awoke in the cold locker, Shuichi smashed himself into it's door. Tumbling out, he hurried to stand, watching the locker next to his with sneaking suspicion.

"Uwah-!" A voice shrieked suddenly, coming from the boy who had tumbled out of the neighbouring locker.

"Shuichi Saihara, Ultimate Astronaut. You?" Shuichi held his hand out, waiting for the other to take it.

"K-Kokichi Ouma, Ultimate Pianist.." He looked away.

Why wasn't anything ever simple? 

* * *

_"I. . I will.. create the best murder you've ever seen.. I've even come up with my own execution!" Drooling, he reached up to remove his hat from his head, revealing his disheveled hair and eager expression, "The fans will love it, I promise! That's why I should be part of Danganronpa!"_

_She stroked the screen softly, smiling serenely at the utter despair in his voice, the insanity in his eyes, and the malice in his small, barely-noticeable gestures. She couldn't pass up a chance to cause this much despair!_

_"Just you wait, Shuichi.." She mumbled, her smirk growing ever wider, "Just you wait.."_

_And the curtains closed on yet another successful day._


	3. [Not important]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bio Template for a friend on wattpad.

╭ ♪¸¸.•*¨*•. | ✎ . . ❛ yσυ αrє мy нσρє . . ❜ | . . .•*¨*•.¸¸♪  
|  
╰ - - - ❥ ❛ ωєℓcσмє τσ @τнєτωσƒαcє∂нσρє's вiσ! єทjσy yσυr sταy! ❜

━━━━━ • ஜ • ❈ • ஜ • ━━━━━  
╭ ❝ Multiship ❞  
╰ ❥ ❰@ - ❱  
╰ ❥ ❰@ - ❱  
╰ ❥ ❰@ - ❱  
╰ ❥ ❰@ - ❱  
╰ ❥ ❰@ - ❱  
━━━━━ • ஜ • ❈ • ஜ • ━━━━━

╭ ♪¸¸.•*¨*•. | ✎ . . ❛ yσυ αrє мy ℓigнτ . . ❜ | . . .•*¨*•.¸¸♪  
|  
╰ - - - ❥ ❛ cαท'τ yσυ sєє нσω мα∂ℓy iท ℓσvє i αм ωiτн yσυ? ❜

━━━━━ • ஜ • ❈ • ஜ • ━━━━━  
╭ ❝ Classmates ❞  
╰ ❥ ρєкσ ρєкσyαмα = @  
╰ ❥ ƒυyυнiкσ кυʑυryυ = @  
╰ ❥ кαʑυicнi sσυ∂α = @  
╰ ❥ cнiαкi ทαทαмi = @  
╰ ❥ мiкαท τsυмiкi = @  
╰ ❥ нαjiмє нiทατα = ❛ αн, τнατ's мє. ❜  
╰ ❥ sσทiα ทєrvєrмiท∂ = @  
╰ ❥ αкαทє σωαri = @  
╰ ❥ τєrυτєrυ нαทαмυrα = @  
╰ ❥ gυท∂нαм ταทαкα = @  
╰ ❥ мαнirυ кσiʑυмi = @  
╰ ❥ нiyσкσ sαiσทji = @  
╰ ❥ ทєкσмαrυ ทi∂αi = @  
╰ ❥ ทαgiτσ кσмαє∂α = @  
╰ ❥ τσgαмi вyαкυyα / "τнє iмρσsτєr" = @  
━━━━━ • ஜ • ❈ • ஜ • ━━━━━

╭ ♪¸¸.•*¨*•. | ✎ . . ❛ yσυ αrє мy єvєryτнiทg . . ❜ | . . .•*¨*•.¸¸♪  
|  
╰ - - - ❥ ❛ τнαทкs ƒσr αℓℓ τнє ƒσท∂ мємσriєs yσυ'vє givєท мє! ❜

━━━━━ • ஜ • ❈ • ஜ • ━━━━━  
╭ ❝ likes and dislikes ❞  
╰ ❥ ℓiкєs:  
╰ ❥ ∂isℓiкєs:  
━━━━━ • ஜ • ❈ • ஜ • ━━━━━

╭ ♪¸¸.•*¨*•. | ✎ . . ❛ yσυ αrє мy нσмє . . ❜ | . . .•*¨*•.¸¸♪  
|  
╰ - - - ❥ ❛ gσσ∂вyє ƒσr ทσω. i нσρє ωє мєєτ αgαiท sσσท . . ❜


End file.
